The Yoshi Project: Super Mario World 3
The Yoshi Project: Super Mario World 3 '''(Known in Japan as ''Super Mario: The Yoshi Project) '''''is a game in the Mario series. It is a turn from the usual Mario fare of today, as it's relatively deep story and difficulty akin to Super Mario Brothers 3 makes it an attempt to appeal to Mario diehards of the 80s and 90s that have noticed the decline in difficulty from the older games. It uses HD Sprites. Story A Yoshi scientist under the name Dr. Yosh E. Gadd started studying the effects of genetically-altered foods on Yoshis. He learned that with various combinations of chemicals, they can give un-heard of super-powers to Yoshis. Bowser then learned about this. He stole the formulas for the genetically-altered foods, and stole group of seven Yoshis, and hypnotized them to do evil, then constantly force-fed them. They then started to attack Dinosaur Land and the Mushroom Kingdom. Evil was prevailing, and there was nobody to stop them except Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Peach. Playable Characters *Mario Plays like a standard Mario game. Fastest runner. *Luigi Jumps higher than Mario, is also more slippery. *Peach 2nd Lowest jump, but can float in the air. *Toad Instead of being able to stomp on enemies like the others, due to his light weight, he picks them up and throws them instead, Like Super Mario Brothers 2. Cannot collect powerups, instead gets throwable blocks. Slowest speed, and lowest jump but has 2 bars of health without mushrooms. Map Screen Instead of a linear map screen like Super Mario World or any of the Mario games with a map, It has three non-linear hub worlds that operate like Zelda (Dinosaur World,the Mushroom Kingdom, and Star World) with the different worlds within them. The hub worlds also have Mushroom Houses, and rare random events. Switch Palaces are here. The worlds are still to be done in linear order. After each boss, you get an item that unlocks the next world, whatever the item is. Powerups *Mushroom (As seen in all of the main-series Mario games) *Fire Flower (As seen in all of the main-series Mario games) *Cape Feather (As Seen in Super Mario World) *Liquid Bottle (Fills areas with water, and kills fire and ice enemies) (Rare) Yoshi Powerups These are only usable by Yoshi, and they only last for a specified amount of seconds. *Long Toung Berry (70 Seconds) *Cut Berry (120 Seconds) *Rainbow Berry (35 Seconds) *Sugar Berry (60 Seconds) *Infinite Egg Berry (55 Seconds) *Flight Berry (90 Seconds) *Fire Berry (40 Seconds) *Shell Berry (120 Seconds) Yoshi Riding Gameplay Instead of using the Yoshi gameplay from Super Mario World or New Super Mario Bros. Wii, it uses a gameplay system more akin to Yoshi's Island. It has the Eggs from Yoshi's Island, with all of the uses for eggs found in that game, as well as the flutter jump. Still, you lose your yoshi, and it runs off if you get hit. Worlds Hub World 1: Dinosaur World World 1: Yoshis' Island (Levels: Yoshis' Island 1-6, Yoshi Ghost House, Tongue Yoshi Castle, Yoshis' Secret 1) World 3: Rainbow Rockies (Levels: Ranbow Rockies 1-10, Rainbow Yoshi Castle, Ranbow Secret 1 and 2, Dark Secret) World 4: Sugar Street (Levels: Sugar Street 1-7, Hyperactive Yoshi Castle, Street Secrets 1-4, Secret Sugar Ghost House) World 7: Volcanic Vail (Levels: Volcanic Vail 1-8, Volcanic Yoshi Castle, Volcano Secret 1 and 2) Hub World 2: The Mushroom Kingdom World 2: Sausage Safari (Levels: Sausage Safari 1-6, Safari Yoshi Castle, Safari Secret 1 and 2) World 5: Egg Elkwood (Levels: Egg Elkwood 1-8, Egg Ghost House, Egg Yoshi Castle) World 6: Strawberry Skies (Levels: Strawberry Skies 1-9, Apricot Airlines, Flight Yoshi Castle) World 8: Koopa Rock (Levels: Koopa Rock 1-16, Koopa Yoshi Castle, Airship, Koopa Rock 17-19, Koopaling Castle, Koopa Rock 20, Bowser Castle) Hub World 3: Star World World 9: Cloud Land (Levels: Cloud Land 1-6, Feather Yoshi Castle) World 10: Special World (Levels: Special Ghost House, Special World 1-7, Fire Yoshi Castle) Enemies Multi-World *Koopa (Red,Blue,Green,Yellow) (Shelled, Unshelled) *Goomba *Wiggler *Monty Mole *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *Poision Mushroom *Evil Yoshi (Like the Yoshis you ride, but evil) (World 3 and on) *Goomblocks *Rex *Super Koopa *Lakitu *Spiny *Chain Chomp *Cheep-Cheep *Boo *Blooper *Thwomp *Blargg World 1 Exclusive *Flat Rex World 2 Exclusive *Camo Koopa *Dino-Rhino *Smooth Pokey World 3 Exclusive *Sharp Pokey *Porcu-Puffer *Solider Cheep (Faster Cheep Cheep) *Stretch World 4 Exclusive *The Amazing Flyin' Sledge Brother *Rainbow Koopa *Torpedo Ted *Sledge Brothers *Pickaxe Brothers (Hammer Brothers, but without a pattern) *Boss Bass *Wlarrg (Water Blargg) World 5 Exclusive *Thwimp *Mr. Egg *Evil Baby Yoshi *Chemical Yoshi (Breathes Chemicals) World 6 Exclusive *Boss Bird (Flying Boss Bass) *Air Koopas *Air Goomba *Cloud Wiggler World 7 Exclusive *Dry Bones *Dry Wiggler *Fire Brother *Fire Hammer Brother World 8 Exclusive *Evil Longtounge Yoshi *Evil Cut Yoshi *Evil Rainbow Yoshi *Evil Sugar Yoshi *Evil Infinite Yoshi *Evil Flight Yoshi *Evil Volcanic Yoshi *Evil Shell Yoshi (Only in Airship, Koopaling Castle, and Bowser Castle) *Hyper Koopa (Invincible Super Koopa that waves in a pattern) *Defective Goomba (Like the Goombas in games aside from Super Mario World) *Ninjii *Defective Koopa (Like Koopas in Super Mario Bros. 1) *Swooper World 9 Exclusive *Crab (From Mario Bros.) World 10 Exclusive *Octorock (From Legend of Zelda) Bosses *World 1 Sub-Boss: Boom-Boom *World 1 Boss: Longtounge Yoshi *World 2 Sub-Boss: Mega-Wiggler *World 2 Boss: Cut Yoshi *World 3 Sub-Boss: Contrast Man *World 3 Boss: Rainbow Yoshi *World 4 Sub-Boss: Salt Spitter *World 4 Boss: Sugar Yoshi *World 5 Sub-Boss:InfiRenzor *World 5 Boss: Infinte Yoshi *World 6 Sub-Boss: Mega Swooper *World 6 Boss: Flight Yoshi *World 7 Sub-Boss: The Amazing Flying Fire Sledge Bro *World 7 Boss: Volcanic Yoshi *World 8 Sub-Boss: Koopa Yoshi *World 8 Sub-Boss: Bowser Jr. *World 8 Sub-Boss: Koopaling Boss Run *World 8 Boss: Giant Bowser Car *World 9 Boss: Feather Yoshi *World 10 Boss: Fire Yoshi Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS games Category:Sequel Category:Threequel Category:"E" rated